


New, And A Bit Alarming

by miguksoup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Snowball Fight, and i say jisung is dumb in an endearing way don’t come for me, based off of something there from beauty and the beast, it’s like january ??? idk, jisung is dumb, markhyuck is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miguksoup/pseuds/miguksoup
Summary: Everyone seems to notice something different about Doyoung and Jaehyun's relationship. Except Jisung, who thinks everyone’s off their rocker.





	New, And A Bit Alarming

**Author's Note:**

> First post ever!! So if it’s shit I’m sorry. Also I really want it to be holiday season so this happened.

"Have you noticed what I've seen?" Jisung asked. He was sitting in Jaemin's bed as the older searched his closet for a specific sweatshirt. 

"Elaborate," Jaemin said, still looking for the sweatshirt.

"Like with Doyoung and Jaehyun-hyung." He laid down with his hands behind his head, "They're acting different."

Jaemin sighed, "In what way?"

Jisung shrugged, "I dunno, they're either acting like if they touch they'll set off explosives, or like they're each other's greatest thing to happen in the world." 

Jaemin paused and smiled wide at Jisung, making the younger look at him in perplexity. He turned up his speaker and switched the song to a Disney one. He pranced around and sang, which made Jisung laugh and cringe at his ridiculousness. 

"Well who'd have thought? Well bless my soul! Well who'd have known? Well who indeed, And who'd have guessed They'd come together on their own?" Jaemin sang, answer his own questions and slinging an arm around Jisung.

"What the hell, hyung?" Jisung asked, shying away from his hug as the song ended. 

Jaemin laughed, "Disney said everything I needed to about Doyoung and Jaehyun." 

The younger rolled his eyes, "So you think that Doyoung and Jaehyun are discovering their true feelings of love or whatever the fuck?" He gagged at his statement and Jaemin hit him in the arm. 

"Seriously! I'm almost positive about it. At least, by the way you're describing them it seems like they're crafting their own Beauty and the Beast story." Jaemin said as Jisung groaned. 

"I bet they're just spending more time with each other because of their comeback." Jisung said. He gagged again as Jaemin played more Beauty and the Beast at almost full volume on his speaker.

"WHOEVER'S BLASTING DISNEY FROM JISUNG AND JAEMIN'S ROOM PLEASE SHUT IT THE FUCK UP" Renjun yelled from the dorm kitchen. 

-

The next day, Taeyong decided that they should have an impromptu movie night before the Chinese members left. Maybe it was because Yuta and Taeil were moping about Sicheng's departure (or Jungwoo's moping over Lucas) but Jisung was excited for it nevertheless. Jaemin was excited, because he would see Doyoung and Jaehyun, giving him the ability to run his "diagnosis" on the situation. Renjun was just as disgusted by his idea, but Chenle was more than happy to partake in the observations. Jisung looked at Jeno, who seemed like he hadn't heard Jaemin's plan. 

Jisung spent most of his day in an empty practice room, running his lines over again and again. The room was connected to a dance practice room, occupied by 127. They were running choreography, led by Taeyong. After getting bored of singing, he watched the Hyungs practice. They looked very professional and Jisung wished he could be as sharp and precise as them. When they went on break, he saw most of the members go and talk to each other, but not Jaehyun and Doyoung. The two were sitting on the floor, Doyoung sitting super close to Jaehyun. Jisung moved his chair slightly, and saw that Jaehyun was reading something to the elder. He watched in confusion as Doyoung made Jaehyun's ears turn bright red by just putting his head in his head in the younger's lap. Jisung thought about what Jaemin said yesterday and shook his head. 

There wasn't any way he could be right. 

Right?

"Jisungie?" Someone said, opening the door to the practice room he occupied. He looked up and saw Jungwoo. 

"Oh hey," He said. 

"You wanna come to the 127 dorm? Most of us are going out, but Taeyong wanted to cook so a couple Dreamies and stray 127 members are heading over." Jungwoo asked.

"Sure" Jisung said, picking up his bag. 

"Okay" Jungwoo said as the two walked out out of the practice room. Jisung remembered his dilemma earlier and decided he could probably get an actual answer from Jungwoo.

"I was wondering," He started, "Have you noticed something different about Doyoung and Jaehyun-hyung? I feel like their dynamic has changed." 

Jungwoo smiled, "Of course I have, all of the hyungs have. Except the two themselves, they're oblivious."

"But why are they acting like-" Jisung paused, "That."

The elder laughed, "They're slowly and indiscreetly falling in love." 

Jisung shook his head, "I don't think so, I mean really?" He stopped and looked at his hyung in disbelief, "Doyoung? And Jaehyun? Doyoung's too uptight, and Jaehyun's kinda too crazy for him."

"And in that sense, they balance each other." Jungwoo added. He sighed,

"You realize when Mark and Haechan began to like each other was when they were still a little awkward around each other after months of fighting soo much?" He asked and Jisung looked at him in surprise.

"No way. They started liking each other after they resolved everything." Jisung said and Jungwoo ruffled his hair. 

"Aish, you don't get it Jisungie. Chenle's just like you are, ya know I'm starting to see something more than friendship between you two."

"Wait what?

-

When Jisung made his way to the 127 dorm, he saw something he ever expected to see. It was Doyoung and Jaehyun having a snowball fight against each other. The early January weather made it so that the snow was the perfect consistency to shape into weapons of mass destruction. Inside the house, the dreamies (minus Haechan, who was out with Mark) were fooling around as Taeyong was cooking for everyone. 

"Yah, Jisungie! Can you tell Jaemin to stop singing Beauty and the Beast?" Renjun yelled from the living room, trying to pin down Jaemin who was still singing. 

"NEWW AND A BIT ALARM-mpphh!" Jaemin almost screamed as Renjun slapped a hand over his mouth. Jisung watched in awe as the two tumbled on the floor. He went into the kitchen to find Taeyong watching the entire fight pan out. 

"God, they're such ch- Oh hi Jisung" He said, turning his head around to find Taeyong chopping garlic and onion. 

"Hi hyung" He said, "Smells good."

Taeyong laughed, "Of course it does, I'm the better at cooking than Kun." He held a spatula up to Jisung, "Don't tell him I said that."

"Okay, mom." The younger said, mockingly. "Has Jaemin told you about his theory?"

"On why he's been singing Beauty and the Beast on repeat, or?" Jisung nodded and Taeyong shook his head. 

"Well, I know you're the only one who's completely in denial." The older sighed, "Even Mark knows what's up."

Jisung rolled his eyes, "I'm not in denial, hyung. I know what people look like when they like each other."

Taeyong rolled his eyes, "You know what high schoolers act like, so shouldn't you see what Doyoung and Jaehyun are doing?" 

Jisung shrugged, "They aren't acting like-"

"DOYOUNG AND JAEHYUN DOYOUNG AND JAEHYUN!!" Chenle screamed, grabbing the attention of the dreamies and Taeyong. 

When Jisung and Taeyong got to the living room where everyone else was, he saw the dreamies all huddled around the window, peaking over the ledge very slightly, pushing each other to get a better view but staying low to stay out of sight. 

"What's go-"

"JISUNG, TAEYONG-HYUNG, DUCK!" Jaemin whisper yelled, pulling them down by their hair. Jisung winced as he moved closer to the window. Pushing Renjun slightly, he cleaned off the fog from the window and saw Doyoung and Jaehyun outside. 

Jaehyun held both of Doyoung's hands as he stood inches away from the other, looking down and speaking slowly. Jisung couldn't tell if it was the cold or emotions that made Jaehyun's ears so red, and if it was him shivering or the cold that made his lip quiver slightly. Doyoung on the other hand, was obviously blushing furiously by the second, his eyes opening wide and mouth slightly agape. He saw that Jaehyun had wrapped his gloved hands completely around Doyoung's bare hands and Jisung was smart enough to know he wasn't just keeping his hands warm. The snow fell around them in tiny flurries and the wind fluttered their coats and scarves. 

"Holy shit are they-" Jisung asked, looking away for a split second.

"GUYS THEY ARE KISSING"

Jisung whipped his head around and saw a wide-eyed Jaehyun, his shoulders raised as Doyoung was indeed kissing him, placing a hand on his jaw. When the two detached, Jaehyun kissed him again, while Jaemin,Chenle, and Jeno screamed. Renjun shook his head, and Jisung himself was squealing and turning red himself. He looked over at Taeyong who was yelling "GO GET IT" at the two outside. 

"Hold up, guys move away from the window," Taeyong said, pushing the window open. He took a deep breath before yelling at the two. 

"IF YOU'RE GONNA MAKE OUT DO IT INSIDE BECAUSE THOSE HANDS AREN'T GLOVED DOYOUNG"

The two detached quickly and their jaws dropped, seeing that everyone had been watching the entire scene play out. Doyoung stared in shock and each other and the dreamies, and eventually picking up snow with his bare hands and throwing it at the open window. It hit Chenle in the face, and he screamed something about his makeup as Renjun shut the window. All the dreamies scurried away as Doyoung entered, ready to exact his revenge on them. 

Jaehyun stood by the back door, watching Doyoung tackling Jaemin and Chenle who were teasing him the most. Jisung looked at his hyung and smiled. Jaehyun shot him awkward finger guns. 

"MMPH!!" Chenle yelled as Doyoung finally let him go. Jaemin had escaped long before, and was laughing at the two. 

"Jesus christ, I can't believe you guys watched my first kiss." Doyoung said. 

"WHAT" Jaemin exclaimed very loudly in english. Doyoung bit his lip and raised his eyebrows realizing he exposed himself. 

Jaehyun laughed, "I didn't know that was your first, you're really good."

Doyoung blushed at his statement and attacked his new boyfriend with a hug. Jaehyun held him to his chest as he groaned in embarrassment. He frowned as he felt Doyoung's shoulders. 

"You're freezing," He said, "Let me get you a blanket."

As if on cue, Taeyong entered the living room with mugs of tea and a big plush blanket. He set the tea down and covered both Jaehyun and Doyoung with the blanket, demanding that they stay under it for awhile. 

"I'm not gonna have anyone catching a cold right before comeback season." He said, a smile at the corner of his lips. 

Jisung quietly watched the two as Doyoung curled into Jaehyun’s lap, the two carrying on a never ending conversation. He considered taking blackmail photos, but decided against it knowing how scary Doyoung could be when mad. Instead he just smiled and walked over to Chenle and Renjun who were cutting up paper snowflakes. 

-

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun said, in a matter of fact tone, “How do you think the dreamies knew we liked each other?” 

The other shrugged, “I don’t know. They must be really smart or something.” 

They both looked at each other and said in unison, 

“But definitely not Chenle.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know in the comments if you’d like to see how chenji got together


End file.
